


Rebellion

by captain_0bvious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is dead, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flying bison, M/M, Sarcasm to hide the pain, The southern water tribe is gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: The Hundred year war started, with the death of the Air nomads, as well as the Avatar, he'd been captured trying to escape, and was publically executed last, to show the destruction of the peoples hope. Years later, at the Southern water tribe, the avatar, without the Fire Nations knowledge, they captured the avatar, she never left. Desperate, the Avatar spirit sought refuge in a Earthbender who had already been alive for some time. He fought and trained valiently  for many years, until he was over whelmed.And now, the Avatar is in the Fire Nation, at the heart of the problem, in the great grandson of the very man who started the whole war, whose side will he favour?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Rebellion

Zuko stared at his Uncle, glad he got him to sit in on the war council. He was eagar to prove that he was ready to fight, to share his gift with the world, no matter what Azula said. Nodding at his instructions he followed Iroh into the council room, chest puffed out in pride, shooting a look at the guard as he does so.

For most of the meeting, he was able to stay quiet, listening to the plans, respecting the generals as they spoke of their plans. That is until he heard one to send fresh recruits to their deaths as nothing more that decoys and bait. At that, he felt a rising feeling of unfairness. How dare they think of sending troops who had no true experience where they'd die like animals. This was what the Fire Nation thought of the soldiers and recruits who willingly gave their lives to their great nation? It didnt feel right, it felt dirty and wrong, and went against everything he'd been taught of his great nation.

Without thought, he broke the promise he made to his uncle, speaking his outrage at the plan, he felt a rising heat, from where his father was seated, the flames leaping into the air, and from his uncle, a warm disappointment, and, fear? Because he spoke when he wasn't meant to, he was forced to do an Agni Kai with the general the next day, as well as to leave the chambers.

He scoffed as he left and headed for the training grounds, if he had to face that old fool, that was fine, Uncle would help him prepare. However, he didnt see Iroh until many hours later, and exhausted he staggered to the baths to wash the sweat off, relaxing as the hot water relaxed his muscles, he turned to his Uncle, who started speaking. 

"Zuko. I wish you had listened to me..." odd, Uncle, looked for once, scared, and resigned, "you do not know what you have gotten yourself into. I have spent all afternoon, asking your father to reconsider, please, it was for your own good. However, he did not listen, and tomorrow at sundown, as tradition, you shall do your first Agni Kai." It was then Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko, there is no shame running when you can not fight, do you understand that? You do not have to fight. Say the word and we will leave now."

Shocked, Zuko stared at his Uncle, surprised at how sincere he was. Azula was right, for once she hadn't lied, Uncle had gone soft. Setting his face into a scowl, he worked on putting out airs that he no longer wished to talk, closing as he does so and completely missing the saddened look on Iroh's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iroh carefully got out of the bath, trying not to disturb his nephew as he does so, he had preparations to make if his Nephew was set on the current path, which his stubbornness seemed to be suggesting. Drying and dressing himself in quick succession he made his way to the docks, speaking to a captain he knew he could trust whose crew was reliable and didnt ask questions. The two sat at a table for Pai sho, and both had a cup of jasmine tea Iroh himself had brewed, as they started talking, they played the game.

  
"So, Captain, my Nephew and I may need transport tomorrow out of here, do you think you and your crew may be able to provide that?"

  
"Yes General, we will, may I ask why you may require transport?"

  
"Hahaha, please, I am no general now, simply a concerned uncle, I'm sure you have heard what is to happen tomorrow, if it goes as I fear, then he shall no longer be welcome in the Fire Nation." He sighed, taking a deep drink from his cup, before playing the next tile, a trembling hand giving away how scared he was.

  
"Of course, I have, yes, what if it goes worse than that fear? I am sure you have thought of the, possibilities?" The Captain paused, not wishing to over step any boundries, staring at the former General.

  
Iroh gave a second sigh, placing the final tile, a white Lotus tile right in the centre of the table, ignoring the wide eyes as he did so, "Of course I have considered the possibilities, I am the boy's family after all, I've been watching him as long as I can. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, if it is what I suspect will happen, I will not have the luxury of keeping him here. So, Captain, one last time. Can you and your crew provide the transport we require?" He sat up, all signs of fear gone, in its place, a protective uncle, no, a father, looking after a boy unable to protect himself from a storm yet to come.

  
With one final look at the tile, the Captain pulled out his own and nodded, "Yes Sir, we can do that, of course, we shall await your instructions, we shall be ready to leave at sundown, I will send our cabin boy to come fetch you when it is time, good luck to you both." The two stood and bowed to each other, cleaning up and departing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko lay in his bed late into the night, unable to think. Azula had cornered him after his bath, juggling a blue flame casually with a cruel smile on her face.

  
' _I know who you will be fighting tomorrow Zuzu! Want me to tell you?'_

_  
"No, everyone knows who Im fighting! That general!"_

All she had done is smiled secretly and left him with an uneasy feeling that made him feel sick. Eventually he gave into exhaustion and fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning the whole night before finally gasping awake, a flash of burning fire the only remains of the dreams he had, his sickened feeling worse. He was suddenly getting a really bad feeling.

  
Stubbornly ignoring it he skipped breakfast and went straight to training again, getting more frustrated every time he messed up. One time while practising a particularly hard move he tripped badly and lay on his back, winded. That was how Iroh found him, lying on his back panting, taking the offered hand the two left the room, aware of the sun rapidly making its descent.


End file.
